Blood & Water
by Fantrashma
Summary: "Does the end justify the means?" Being a hero was everything to him. But Adrien's life may be falling apart. Is he willing to sacrifice everything to keep it together? Is blood thicker than water? Is family more important than love? Or can the sunshine child have it all? Slow burn. LoveSquare and then some.
1. Chapter 1

Blood and Water.

* * *

"Well, I guess thats how the Mercedes _bends_!" Chat bellowed, flinging himself to the ground as a car ripped through the air above his head. "My _fiat_ was almost sealed!"

Ladybug's eye roll was involuntary. "Minou, we can't a _ford_ to waste time!" Every few seconds she heard a crash as vehicles and garbage cans of all shapes and sizes were dropped and flung through the air. Uprooting trees and destroying the facades of the old buildings that lined the roads.

Anything that wasn't nailed down was ammo for this Akuma, and unfortunately for Ladybug and Chat noir, she had twelve convening roads of abandoned vehicles and one of the most congested traffic circles in Paris to pull from.

Chat scrambled over to her side, ducking behind one of the many aforementioned vehicles vacated near the Arc De Triomphe, and the widely chaotic cackling akuma.

"My Lady was that a . . . " His ears twitched. "Get down!"

He tackled her to the ground as the store front beside them exploded, showering them both in broken glass.

"This is getting _purr_ -ilous." Chat murmur as he pushed himself up, allowing Ladybug the room to untangle herself.

She couldn't agree more.

"You're right. We've got to find a way to destroy her watch before she destroys all of Paris." She said pulling herself up into a crouch. Off to the right another car spiraled through the air and struck an old stone building hard enough to bring the corner crumbling down into the street. She peeled her bluebell eyes from the wreckage and through the car windows, pinpointed the Akuma.

"Everything is rush rush rush! No one is thankful these days. No one takes their time!" The Akuma shrieked. "But I, Terrorporter, I can do this all day!"

She flung a red tab at a bus parked to her left.

"You're not going the best way." She mocked. Pressing something on her wrist. The bus vanished. "Well now there is only my way."

The two heroes only had a moment of warning as the bus materialized above them.

"Run!" They screamed, with no time to think. The bus crushed the small sedan they had been using as a shield only moments before, and came to a loud crunching, cracking, and groaning halt on its side. Ladybug coughed, and waved away the dust to find that there was no sight of Chat Noir.

"Chat?" A feeling of dread filled her stomach with lead, and her heart began to race. "Chat?"

Fortunately she didn't have to look far as from some tree branches, said black clad cat boy leapt.

"Miss me?" He asked cheekily. His lady huffed, and punched him in the arm. Heart rate slowly returning to normal, she ignored his whimper of pain and planned.

"Since we know she can only teleport one object at a time, I think we should plan an ambush." Carefully she surveyed the damaged roadways, taking in the totaled cars and collapsing buildings. "I'll go to the right - you take the left, but make sure you stay down and hidden - throw as much trash and rubble as you can. If we can get her to focus on that maybe she won't be able to keep track of us . . . "

" _Litter_ -ally the best plan I've heard all day, My Lady." That knee-jerk eye roll was getting serious.

"Just be careful, Chat." She muttered, refusing to meet his green eyes as they widened.

"You too, Buginette." The wide crooked smile that unfurled on his face was blinding, and disgustingly contagious. " _Cat-_ ch you on the other side!"

Then he shot her a wink and a two finger salute and took off.

Her smile fell as his form retreated and she found herself unable to quell a growing sense of unease.

Something didn't feel right. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks and reminded herself that she was Ladybug. She was Ladybug and she could do this. _They_ could do this. They could do _anything_.

She took off to the right. The Akuma was standing between the legs of the Arc De Triomphe, clad in a suit of armor made of bright yellow plexiglass with thin steel piping. The word taxi was embossed across her chest, and her shoulder's were glowing red brake lights. She had been a taxi driver, but a few bad customer experiences and now she was 'Terrorporter', gifted with the power of short range teleportation by means of an akumatized GPS strapped to her wrist like a watch.

Each finger stroke across its tiny screen corporealized a sharp little point engraved with the letter 'A' that she could tag on anything she wished.

Ladybug picked up a large chunk of plaster off the street and with a small leap threw it in the direction of the Terrorporter.

The fight had begun with flying trashcans as the Akuma tested out her powers. Throw a tag, press a button on the screen, and whatever she had picked would vanish. Some things came back, others didn't.

She had thrown a pin at Chat Noir as he pushed a civilian aside. Desperately he had tried to claw the device off of his chest in a graceless flailing of limbs, but before he could succeed he was being thrown through the air at his partner like a weapon.

She was closing in on the mark now. Throwing a few more bits of heavy trash Ladybug began to cut across through the cars toward the right leg of the arch.

Here she was out in the open, instantly spotted. The Akuma shrieked and Ladybug felt the familiar kick of adrenaline burning its way through her limbs.

"You young kids and your uber - uber _this_!"

"I hope this works" Ladybug unhooked her yoyo and began spinning it wildly in front of her as a shield. Terrorporter's point bounced off and went wild. "Yes!"

The Akuma seeing this sprang back (for this, Ladybug smirked) and returned to flinging cars (her smirk fell, and so did a blue sedan).

She sprung out of the way as quickly as she could, cutting through what she needed to with her yoyo.

"Chat now!"

"Cataclysm!" His slammed his palm down on the mighty arch, and instantly streaks and cracks of black plasma knit their way across the surface and imploded. Still behind her shield, Ladybug surged forward as Chat Noir plummeted from above with the ruin, his staff poised and ready to attack.

Between them the Terrorporter shrieked, and threw a red dart at herself - and vanished.

"NO!" Ladybug wasn't sure if the sound came from her or her partner, but it was swallowed up in the rumbling of the rubble around her.

When the dust cleared Ladybug found herself alone. The unease returned tenfold "Chat?"

"He had a ride to catch." Oh, merde.

" _Lucky Charm_!" In her hands appeared a black and red box of aluminum foil. Double merde.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!"

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" A swarm of ladybugs was called a loveliness she found, and at the moment there was truly nothing more lovely than the fluttering red bugs that spiraled in a healing spell across the city. "And good riddance."

She was exhausted, and honestly not even a hundred percent sure how she had won - but one _loooooooong_ and convoluted plan later, and she was swinging victoriously up the heights of the newly restored Arc De Triomphe.

The cars restored themselves to the congested round about, buildings rebuilt, and garbage re-collected. Everything was brought back to normal which meant . . .

Right on cue, she caught the dark suit of her partner pole vaulting to her side, and did not bother to conceal the relieved smile that tugged at her lips. "You've got purr-fect timing, minou!"

She raised a red gloved fist for their post-battle bump.

"My Lady . . . " Her eyes snapped towards her partner at almost a breakneck speed.

"Chat?" The hollow way he said her name brought back the unnerving sense of disquiet, of _wrongness_. And she found the jovial Chat from before, with his blinding and contagious smile, was nowhere to be seen in the deep twisted creases of this new young corners of his lips turning sharply downward, his brows knitted, worried tightly together over eyes that appeared to be piecing together something he couldn't quite grasp.

"Do you believe the ends justify the means?" It came out as little more than a whisper.

"What?" His eyes flickered up and locked on to her form, taking her in as though just truly noticing her presence for the first time.

"What would you do to bring back someone you love?" Somehow he managed to smile, but it was fake, and almost bitter. His eyes did not glow, they were dark and beseeching. She almost answered ' _anything_ '. She would do anything for those she loved, but would she do anything to bring them back? Her lips did not move and her voice was nowhere to be found. Her miraculous responded for her.

"What would you do?" He repeated. His miraculous echoed, but he showed no signs of moving.

"Chat you can't bring back the dead." She said softly stepping towards him. His pupils narrowed and the bitter smile ripped into an animalistic snarl as he pulled away.

"But what if you could?!" He growled. Two more beeps, and she stepped back. "What if you could? Would you?! What would you do!?"

"But you can't, Chat!" She snapped, her hands balled at her side. "There are some things you can't undo!"

He was scaring her, this angry desperate stranger wearing her partners face. Yet, her palms itched to strike the madness that perverted his image right off of said face.

Another beep.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." His expression rippled, the feral rage warping, brows shooting upwards, mouth gaping wordlessly. Anger to fear, to horror, to panic, he was struggling, grasping for something like a drowning man. "Chat! It's okay!"

Once more she took a step towards him, ignoring the warning beep from her miraculous as another minute passed between them.

But the sound did not go unheard, and Chat's eyes grew wide as they flickered toward her earrings his hand twitching towards them before he could stop himself.

"No!" Terror once more overtook his expression and before Ladybug could try, he turned tail and ran.

* * *

Chat Noir did not stop running. Not when car horns blared at him and tires screeched to stop. Not when voices shouted out, or his transformation dropped. Adrien continued to run, and run, until his lungs burned and his legs ached and his heart beat like a jackhammer against his ribs.

Still he ran, until an ill placed step wretched his ankle into a roll and brought the young man crashing to the ground.

"What the heck, kid?" Plagg demanded, his tail twitching with irritation. He didn't even know where to start. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

What was wrong with him? For the first time in a long time, Adrien wasn't sure. He was struggling to catch his breath, but he wasn't completely convinced it was because of the run. He felt numb. Numb and cold and all at once like he was drowning in a slew of feelings too quick for him to put names to. He felt manic. Crazed. _Out. Of. His. Mind._

He felt he could laugh, but he wanted to cry as the exhausting and crippling weight of the day finally seemed to find him. He rolled himself over onto his back, and raked his hands down over his face.

'Did you know?" God it hurt to speak, and the voice that came out was ugly and choked. He took a breath and tried again. "Did you know about my dad . . . "

"Did I know that he was a megalomaniacal super villain? Yes." Quipped the Kwami dryly. "Did I know he was Papillon? I may have had a hunch."

Adrien thought for a second about what was supposed to be a joke. One he would typically respond to with an eye roll and a list of justifications for his father's actions. He was never around because he was busy running a fashion empire. He was distant and cold because he was still mourning the loss of his wife. He was overprotective and controlling because he couldn't bear the thought of losing his only son too. He loved his son. He wanted the best for him.

Now he knew the 'him' was truly himself, Gabriel Agrests. His father was never around because he was too busy trying to steal magical stones off of superpower teenagers. He was cold and distant because thats how sociopathic super villains dealt with the destruction and devastation they wreaked on innocent civilians. He was overprotective and controlling because thats just how he was.

"And you didn't tell me?" His father had ( _paw-sibly_ ) figured out he was Chat Noir.

"I told you, it was just a hunch." And he still wanted the miraculous. "We can sense each other but theres also some magic and yada yada . . . so when can we get some cheese? I'm starving here!"

He didn't care that he would have to take it from his own _son_. He felt Plagg land on his shoulder, and nudge the arm he had dropped over his face.

"Kid, I didn't want to tell you before I knew for sure. I knew you'd get all . . . "He gagged, pinching his face up in disgust. " _Emotional_."

A hollow chuckle escaped the young man despite himself.

"Well, I guess you're right . . . " How was he laughing right now? "Was what he said true though? About the miraculous?"

"Maybe. Why do you want to know?" The boy shifted, the cold of the ground finally leeching through his shirts.

"I don't know . . . maybe I don't." But maybe he did. "Could they be used to bring someone back though?"

"Who knows, probably?" The black cat shrugged. "It's like that saying though - with god like powers . . . something about responsibilities? Yeah . . . its probably a bad idea."

"But if we could bring her back maybe Papillon would stop."

"Yeah and I'll give up camembert." He grumbled, rolling his massive green eyes. "Are you actually thinking about giving him what he wants?"

Adrien studied the cracks in the sidewalk and the lines in his palm, anything that wasn't the little black cat hovering beside him. Because maybe he was, because maybe he wanted it too. When she disappeared, she had at least left him with a father. Not exactly the most nurturing and caring father, but a father nonetheless. One who used to play games with him, who used to smile and read and pun with him before she left. Maybe that was it, maybe she was the answer. Maybe she would bring them back together. Maybe, the quiet voice of hope in that back of his mind whispered, maybe she would be the summer to his fathers self inflicted winter.

And maybe he was crazy, too.

"Plagg, my dad is Papillon. I don't have anyone else."

"And you think bringing her back will make you all a nice happy family?" He deadpanned, his charge fought the urge to scratch the back of his neck. "Did you hear the one about the road to hell?"

"Being paved with good intentions?" The kwami's whiskers twitched.

"Sure?"

Adrien started to laugh, softly at first and then subtly louder until his world began to spin and his heart began to race and the heat began to well up behind his eyes. Finally, the weight of the day, of his feeling and of his realizations came crashing down on his narrow frame, and he blinked away the watery stars in his eyes.

"Crap." The tears came before he could stop them, but viciously he wiped at them with the back of his hand. "Crap, crap, _crap_! Plagg what am I supposed to do? _What am I supposed to do_?!"

"Kid I don't know" He pulled at his own whiskers. "I'm not good at this emotional stuff - I cause chaos remember? God of destruction and all! This is more Tikki's thing."

"Tikki is ladybug's kwami . . . " A wave of nauseating guilt settled down in the pit of his stomach like a stone. "I tried to steal her miraculous."

"Maybe she didn't notice?" Adrien was too busy mumbling anxious swears into the palms of his hands to hear. "Yeah, you guys are kind of known for being oblivious and you know what? Maybe Papillon doesn't really know who you are.

"He really didn't tell you anything except his 'evil motives'." A snicker. "Like those weird cartoons you watch - this was his villain monologue."

"Plagg! This is serious!" Adrien snapped, but the ever present voice of hope had heard the little god.

"Yeah and so am I!" He was right. Papillon had never said his name.

"But he made sure the Akuma brought Chat Noir to his lair." The odd dark room filled with beautiful white butterflies.

"He could just be suspicious, he's seen Adrien wear the ring but for all he knows you could just be a Chat Noir fan." Summersaulting in the air, the Kwami struck a laid back pose. "After all I do make a mean looking hero."

He chuckled despite himself because honestly, what was his life? Not that it had ever been normal but now the last shred of 'normality' was a man prancing around in a dark doorless room with a large aperture window he used to unleash butterflies, _butterflies_!, on an unsuspecting Paris so he could bring his dead wife back with two magical stones.

Years of anime and superhero comics had not prepared him for this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir'.

I am fan trash, just trying my hand at writing something I wanted to read. A slow-burn, angsty, manic Sunshine child comes to terms with his life being an absolute mess story. Inspired by conspiracy theories on tumblr as to why Chat Noir has not been mentioned with the newly leaked heroes and an excuse to hopefully in future chapters involve said future heroines.

Comment. Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it. Tell me how you'd fix it, where sunshine child came from, what your head cannon is . . . anything. Tell me what you think the other miraculous should be able to do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

* * *

"Cataclysm!"

Beneath his palm he felt the pulse of his destructive power making quick work of the monument, cracks spinning and twisting out from his fingertips, curling and climbing, cutting and _consuming_.

He looked down at his lady, spinning her yoyo furiously, still pushing the akuma back, still fighting - and felt the power underneath him finally burst.

Terrorporter shrieked, and Chat Noir rode the momentum of the blast down towards her, surrounded by a barrage of shattered stone, he raised his baton overhead. This was it.

But then he saw the red.

"NO!" And she was gone, his baton catching nothing but her ghostly afterimage as she vanished from underneath him. He swore and hit the ground gracelessly, tumbling tail over elbow over spattering of sharp fragments until he could twist his was back onto his feet and skid to a stop.

His ear twitched and he swung out wildly with his staff.

He caught her shoulder as she reappeared, but not before she could let loose another marker.

"He's waiting for you." Her face twisted into a savage grin, her finger jamming down on the button as she fell to the ground - and the weightlessness overcame Chat Noir once more.

But she did not disappear, as he spun through the dizzying blurs of dark colors, her smile only grew until the corners of her mouth were stretched back from ear to ear.

And it opened. Her jaw dropped down, dislocated, splitting her head in half to reveal rows of sharp white teeth and a feral tongue.

"He's waiting!" The hiss rattled free of the gaping maw, and her tongue now serpent like darted out and ensnared the tag against his chest. "He's waiting he's waiting! _He's waiting_! "

With surprising strength she pulled him near as she shrieked and convulsed. " _He's waiting!"_

Her teeth began to move ( _"HE'S WAITING"_ ) and one by one fell out of her mouth in fine rivulets of spittle and blood.

Except her blood was black and streaked with purple, and her teeth as they fell became . . .

"Hello, Adrien." . . . papillon.

Adrien opened his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

There were no butterflies. There was no akuma, no teeth, no blood, no _father_. It was only him. He was in his bedroom, and he had barricaded his door with an arcade game . . . and maybe his foosball table, just in case.

He held the breath for a few seconds.

"Which nightmare was it this time?" Plagg murmured languidly, cracking open one luminous acid green orb to peer warily at his charge.

He exhaled. Wouldn't he have had to be asleep for it to be a nightmare?

Plagg made a noncommittal noise to the question he hadn't realized he had asked out loud, and closed his eye. Soon enough the tiny kwami's breathing grew steady, and through the crook of his neck where the tiny chaos god was curled, he could feel the moment he began to purr.

Typically this would calm him, the warm, oscillating weight of his otherwise obnoxious kwami, but tonight . . .

He rubbed his face furiously with both hands, frustrated and absolutely _exhausted_.

Tonight, no matter how many times he closed his eyes the torrent of thoughts that burst from the darkness wretched them open again. What had started out as conflicted thoughts and coping became decision making and strategizing, which devolved into the creating of infinite scenarios. Each more ridiculous, outlandish, and wild as the hours passed and the young man grew more and more tired but no closer to sleep. He picked up his phone to take a look at the time, squinting his eyes at the offending light: 3:34 a.m.

Witching hour, he thought ruefully, not at all surprised. His brain was surely haunted, imagination kicked into overdrive. Blessed with nightmarish scenarios that ranged from Mme Agreste rising from the grave, wearing well the age of decay and swathed in vengeful _rage_ to watching Papillon rip off not just his mask but the very _flesh of his face._

Maybe Plagg was right, the giant gaping maw and teeth did have a certain 'Shingeki no Kyojin' feel to it. Maybe he should lay off the anime and video games . . . wait. He had heard Juleka and Rose talking about symbolism in dreams, they had mentioned teeth. He couldn't remember the exact meaning, but he knew it wasn't good.

But then again, when was it ever? He was the bearer of bad luck. He was fueled and empowered by it.

Even though right now he was just numb. All of his speculations had bred no answers, and his resolve was less iron clad and more threadbare.

The last fabrication of his sleep deprived mind had been the closest to reality - before the teeth becoming butterflies becoming _Papillon_.

The akuma had spun on him, and he had landed one last blow before she tagged him. There had been no chaotic smile, but as she fell she had muttered those four words now lodged like a splinter in the tissue of his brain.

"He's waiting for you." There had been weightlessness, vertigo, spinning and the blurring of colors.

Solidifying, stilling, the room he appeared in was still moving. Dark and ill lit, it was filled with the flitting of agitated wings, white and pure and frenzied. Chat Noir was sitting stunned, surrounded by a moving cloud of white butterflies.

"Well this is bad." He had muttered, the ring on his finger beeping because it just hadn't been bad enough.

But 'he who had been waiting' was no where to be seen he noted as the butterflies settled.

"Plagg, de-transform." The tightness of his suit disappeared. "We don't have much time."

"You got the camembert?" It smelled disgusting, but Adrien had begun traveling with a wrapped slice in his chest pocket. It wasn't much but Plagg ate it in one greedy bite, with no complaint.

"Kid, that offering was pitiful." Well almost no complaint.

"Transform me now and when we get back home safely you can have my bodyweight in camembert." The kwami made a sound as though he might consider it, but the twitch of his whiskers and the crossing of his arms told the boy to try a little harder. "How about the Gorilla's bodyweight in camembert?"

"There we go, I knew you had it in you." A wide toothy grin. "Just say the words."

"Plagg tranform me!" The bright green light launched the butterflies back into a startled frenzy again.

When they finally settled, he was no longer alone.

"Chat Noir, I've been expecting you."

"Papillon." He hissed, leaping to his feet, with no hesitation his baton was in his hands and split into two separate pieces. The man before him chuckled - an odd and almost human sound, the butterflies taking to the air as a solid flurry. Blocking the man from sight. Chat flinched.

"I did not bring you here to fight." A scoff.

"Thats too bad, because I did." He launched himself at the swarm, swinging out where the man had stood only moments ago. Hoping he had surprise on his side.

He didn't. "Too slow." A cane came flying through the flutter from his left, catching him across the back. He stumbled, biting back a grunt, and twisted quickly, lashing out blindly into the foray of beating wings. Once again catching nothing.

Then again the cane came swinging out of nowhere. Chat barely managed to parry, but did with seconds to spare and pushed back on the cane with as much strength as he could muster, following with a vicious lunge that met with air, another step forward and a downward strike from his other arm.

Again nothing, until he felt the strike again this time against the back of his knees. With no time to catch himself, he felt the air escape his lungs as his feet took to the air and his back met the ground.

"I told you. I did not bring you here to fight." The butterflies settled around his body, as Papillon stood above.

"You're pretty quick for an old man." Chat Noir growled.

"You know nothing of speed." The masked man said with a a smirk. "Now will you listen? Because I'm going to tell you how to stop me."

A snarky comment died on Chat's lips as the gears in his brain came to a screeching halt. _What_?

Papillon waited, watching the jaunty movement of Chats jaw as he struggled to form a comeback. When it snapped shut with a stubborn click of his teeth, the man sighed.

"Do you believe I enjoy destroying the city?" He asked. "I began creating my villains in order to draw the miraculous out from hiding."

He reached into one of his pocket. "You see, there is a legend that says anyone who wields both the ladybug and black cat miraculous will be gifted with a godlike power. If they bring together the two halves of a whole - creation and destruction, you are gifted ultimate power."

Slowly, and with great caution he knelt beside the boy, an odd gesture for someone who seemed so aloof and held the object out for him to see.

Chat glanced at the open palm, warily, and felt his mouth go dry.

"I lost someone very important to me." It was a picture of his mother. Inside of Papillon's open palm was a small neatly oval cut picture of his mother. Adrien's mother, all young and beautiful and wide eyed and smiling, and it was one of the many photos he himself had in his bedroom. "She was - is my everything, and I will do anything to bring her back. To bring my family back."

"But why are you telling me this?" Chat heard himself say, thought he didn't know how he had strung together words, didn't know how he had managed to control his voice when all he wanted to do was scream. _It couldn't be_. "Why should I believe you?"

"The choice to believe me is yours." Said Papillion as he straightened, slipping the photo back into his pocket with a care reserved for glass. _No_. "Your belief does not change what is truth, and I feel your truth is very similar to mine."

"Chat Noir, I believe we can help each other." His smile was smug. He felt he had won. Chat, still laying on his back felt suddenly cold, but his blood was boiling. His pulse thrummed deafeningly in his ears. Fear. Disbelief. _Rage_.

He snapped.

" _No_." He snarled and slammed his batons together and tossed them in the air, as it flew he curled his knees up towards his face, threw his bent arms over his head, planted the palms of his hands flat, and launched himself into the air and back onto his feet.

He caught his staff and swung at Papillon just as the butterflies began to swarm once more, enjoying the stunned look that unhinge the satisfied smirk before he landed a blow against the older man's head.

"Cataclysm!" Using the momentum of his own swing, he quickly lunged to close to distance knowing this clear window would be his only chance.

That smirk again, and the flutter of butterflies as the darkly dressed man seemed to vanish. The dark miasma consumed the gentle wings of a plume of butterflies, and Chat Noir cursed.

"Looks as thought your partner has taken care of my Akuma, amazing the things she can do without you." The voice echoed from outside the vortex of white. "No matter. We will speak again soon, Chat Noir."

"No no nonononono!" Furiously he swung his staff, hoping that one of his erratic swings would hit. He needed to finish this, he begged to be left - but the weightlessness grabbed him and enveloped him in the restorative veil of red.

Where, still manic and panicked and furious, he returned to his Lady, unhinged and absolutely insane.

He had all but poured gasoline and set a match to any chances he had ever had of her reciprocating his feline-ngs.

But that was just one of the many things he had to sort through.

 _What does it matter thought?_ The small insecure voice that liked to troll in the very dark recesses of his mind, wondered. S _he singlehandedly took down another akuma, while you had the chance to take down Papillon and failed._

 _Do you think she takes you seriously, Silly Kitty?_ During the day this voice was kept at bay, but it had a way of chipping through with time. It hoarded ammunition; seconds and moments and comments and quips it could weave with mastery against him. Stretching them, skewing them, analyzing them until those small, infinitesimal things blocked the bigger picture.

 _Ladybug and I are a team_. _I help her as she helps me. I protect her._ This had become his mantra. _I protect her. I am her partner._

In the dark he depressed the home button on his phone once more.

4:06 a.m. Adrien groaned and decided there were far too many hours between dusk and dawn, and he never wanted to revisit them again.

* * *

Marinette had found her way home after the akuma attack in a daze. Had slipped through the door she left unlocked on her balcony into her bedroom robotically. Had sat through dinner with her parent's mechanically .

Autopilot. Automatic. Her body moved and smiled and laughed and kissed Maman and Papa goodnight, grabbed five cookies and disappeared upstairs into her attic.

The neurons in her brain were firing at a speed she was convinced would produce smoke from her ears at any moment. She didn't know why, and she didn't know how, there were just so many _feelings_ she was struggling to understand.

"What do you think got into him, Tikki?" Was the question she settled for as she plopped down on her desk chair, offering the red kwami the chocolatey treats. "I've seen the cat agitated, but never like this . . . he seemed almost . . . ?"

 _Crazed? Scared? Desperate?_ "I mean what could have happened? Where did the akuma send him? Why was he suddenly so obsessed with . . . "

She trailed off, uncomfortable continuing. Something about saying 'bringing back the dead' filled her with a nauseating sense of trepidation, and an undeniable heartache.

 _Who had Chat lost?_

"I don't know, Marinette." Squeaked the Kwami between tiny bites of cookie. "He was acting strange, but we have to remember we don't know what he may be going through in his civilian life. Just like Ladybug acted around Chloe and Lila - beneath the masks you are both still young humans."

"I know you're right Tikki . . . " Marinette sighed, leaning back in her chair and giving it a quick spin. "But for a second it was almost like he was reaching for my earrings -"

Unnoticed to Marinette, the tiny red Kwami tensed.

"And what did he mean by if you could? How can anyone have that type of power? Why would he think that was suddenly possible?"

Tikki placed her snack back down on the desk.

"I mean, I know your power is creation but you can't . . . you can't do that . . . " She stopped her spinning and looked down skeptically at her small friend. "Can you?"

"No, no I can not." She chirped, and after a second signed. "Not on my own anyway."

She watched the bluebell eyes of her charge widen, and quickly went on to explain the legend.

"But Marinette, this is not a power to be used for selfish gain. No single individual should ever wield this power, and no individual truly does not come without its repercussions."

"So, it has actually been done?" The girl asked in wonder.

"Yes." The creature answered, her tone softening to pride. "It has been used to end great wars and save civilizations, but it is only used when it is truly necessary."

"Marinette, you cannot let him use it." The strong tone again. "I have been around for a very long time and I have seen the changes in human kind. I have witnessed and maybe aided the rise and creation and evolution of civilizations and cities, but I have also watched them crumble. Destruction and chaos and death are not evil. Sometimes they are necessary for growth.

"Death is a constant, and to mess with a constant is to mess with the fabric of existence. It is to steal what makes life beautiful." Her voice was tiny, pleading and heart wrenching. "It is not easy to say goodbye, and I can promise you it never gets easier, but it is what makes everyone you meet and everything you do so special."

"Oh, Tikki." She wrapped the passionate kwami gently between her palms, and placed a kiss against her forehead. "Tikki, I promise I'll talk to him, and I'll keep you safe."

"I know you will, Marinette." She responded with a reassuring smile. Floating up to nuzzle against her cheek. "And I know Chat is a good kid."

"He is." Though his eyes flashed through her mind, the feral emotions that had cycled across his face, had split and twisted his lips and gnashed his teeth at _her_. At _Ladybug._ She had been scared, and the concern and fear for him that tugged at her heart - she couldn't shake. Despite herself, she smiled at her kwami. "He is a good kid, a very good kid. But you know why else I need to keep you safe?"

A curious hum.

"I don't know if Chat could pull off your earrings." The kwami froze, and then was that a snort? Her tiny body was shaking with giggles. "Which ears do you think he would pierce? I personally think they would look better on his cat ears."

Placing her hands on top of her head she replicated the two leather ears, making sure to give them a little wiggle for good measure. Tikki was now rolling through the air.

"I'm not sure Marinette, Chat Noir is rather purr-ty!" A small pillow flew through the space the giggling kwami once occupied. "I will have you know though, my earrings have been worn as pins and on occasion even cufflinks."

"Wait." Marionettes sputtered. " there have been male ladybugs?"

And with that the heaviness in the room melted away as the ladybug kwami lovingly delved into the tales of her few male charges (and even a few who didn't feel compelled to be either).

Allowing Marrinette a moment to sit back and wonder what it was that had spooked her black cat. Maybe she would ask him? She loved Tikki's stories, but she couldn't help but be worried for her partner.

He probably wouldn't answer, she realized. Never being one to talk about his problems he would probably apologize and wave them off with a laugh or - she stifled a groan - a _pun_.

Maybe she was being foolish, after all no matter how Chat Noir was thrown, he always seemed to land on his feet.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still do not own 'Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir'.

Thank you brewsestories, ladybuglover21, and FlimFlam3 for your kind words! You guys are awesome! Also to those who liked & followed, thanks for giving me a chance! Hope I don't disappoint!

Feel free to comment, say anything! Give me your opinions, puns, conspiracies, head cannon ideas! Anything! Talk miraculous to me!


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, what happened to you?"

Adrien felt as though he had fallen off the Eiffel Tower and hit every beam on the way down, thats what.

"Good morning to you too, Nino." He said with a grin, earning an unamused look from his friend as he took the seat beside him.

"No, but seriously man are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He paired with a glowing smile, a response that came to him as naturally as breathing. Usually it was highly effective. Usually. Face still unamused, one brow quirked skyward. Nino proved impervious. "Dude, I promise, I just didn't get much sleep last night - got sucked into a new anime and lost track of time."

"Hm . . . " After a moment of scrutiny, Nino seemed to accept that he would get no further answers from his friend.

"Just so you know, I don't buy it for a second." He said fixing Adrien with a stern look. "But as your best bro, I'm going to respect your privacy."

"Thanks, dude." He was offered a fist, and bumped it with a relieved smile.

"Aw." Both boys glanced behind them at Alya who was watching them intently, phone obscuring the lower half of her face. "Think you dudes can say dude a few more times? I still can't quite feel the bromance."

Nino's response was cut short as Mme. Bustier entered the room, but he managed to give her the same unamused look he'd shot Adrien before.

Adrien chuckled.

"But dude, you really do look terrible." and punched his friend playfully in the arm.

If he was going to be honest with himself, physically he _felt_ terrible. Exhaustion aside, at some point of the night he must have finally fallen asleep, because some undeterminably amount of time later he was startled awake by his alarm (it was alarming!). Pillow found on the floor halfway across his room, his arms wrapped around his head, sheets untucked and twisted unceremoniously around his legs with Plagg sprawled out and snoring under his chin.

The result? Unsalvageable bedhead, a knot in his shoulders he couldn't untangle, and a crick in his neck that guaranteed he wouldn't be turning his head to the left anytime soon.

Emotionally, he actually felt okay. Everything since he had woken up was so normal, it almost made the past day feel like some twisted dream.

Outside of his barricaded bedroom door the rest of the world felt unchanged. Nathalie was waiting for him at the empty dining room table with her tablet eclipsing her bespectacled face, his schedule on her lips; breakfast, school, fitting, photo shoot.

His father did not make any surprise appearances. Adrien made it out the door without being swarmed by butterflies or ambushed by akumas and his ring was still a cold comforting presence on his right ring finger.

As the lesson began he found himself playing absentmindedly with said silver band, eyes wandering to the windows as his attention waned - and was caught by something dark bounding towards the classroom.

Even before the door burst open, he knew the blur of blues and pinks and pinwheeling arms.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng,I know I've said it before, but discretion?" Mme Bustier admonished without turning from her notes.

"Sorry, Madame." The young woman murmured sheepishly. She clutched the strap of her bag and he was already smiling when her eyes flickered up and found his.

There was nothing more normal than Marinette running late, or the blaze of red that burned across the freckle speckled bridge of her nose before she dropped her eyes from his and made her way to the seat behind him.

A normal he could never understand. Marinette was a mystery to him. One moment she was passionate, friendly, loud and the next stumbling and struggling to string together a coherent collection of syllables much less words and sentences. The cute constellations spattered across her cheeks would vanish under a fierce and fiery flush, the lively glint in her eyes warping with panic and something he couldn't name.

Sometimes he found it kind of cute. Other times he wished to see the Marinette he met during Cheng Shifu's cooking challenge, or the sassy Marinette who helped Chat Noir fight The Evilstrator. The Marinette who had no problems confiding in him, poking fun at him, or kicking his butt in Utimate Mecha Strike III.

 _Wait_. Ultimate Mecha Strike III . . . the video game competition . . . he still had her bracelet sitting in his room. Eventually, he decided, he would return it. For now he felt he could use all the luck he could get.

* * *

"Girl, did you check the ladyblog this morning?" Was Alya's equivalent of 'good morning' as she took to her usual seat beside her. "Someone submitted a drone shot of yesterday's akuma battle and it is _glorious_!"

"Really? Wait, can't you get in a lot of trouble for that?"

"I. Don't. Care! Girl, I need one!" She hissed. "Here watch! See?"

Alya pushed the phone across the desk before Marinette could argue. "God, I wish I could have been there!"

"Be glad that you weren't, I heard everyone had to evacuate their cars." Marinette murmured, on the screen tiny Ladybug had just summoned her Lucky Charm. "The Akuma may have used you as a weapon."

"Please, I'd throw myself at Ladybug willingly." Alya uttered softly with a wink." Oh watch! This is my favorite part! Ladybug wraps her yoyo around the traffic bollards like a web - covers it in foil and then pow! The akuma appears behind her and Ladybug _hits her with the box_!"

"Alya!" Nino hissed to get her attention, holding his hand out flat in front of him and bringing it down. "Quiet."

To which the blogger furrowed her brows and stuck out her tongue, Nino responded with the roll of his eyes, but turned back toward the board.

Marinette giggled. Carefully sliding the phone back to her friend.

"Thats very awesome, Alya!" She whispered with a grin.

"Oh, I know." Her demeanor was smug. Marrinette spared a glance at their teacher, wondering briefly how it was that Alya could speak so freely without rousing attention. "By the way, what had you running so late this morning if it wasn't keeping up with your best friends wonderful, up to date, and incredibly informative ladyblog? Let me guess . . . ?"

For a moment she pretended to think, leaning on the desk, tapping her chin. "Lets see the design."

"Designs." Added emphasis on the 's'. She had spent the night sketching out her anxieties, trying to channel her jittery nerves into something hopeful and beautiful. The result?

As quietly as she could manage, she slipped the sketchbook from her bag and flipped to the most recent image.

Alya gasped. Brought to life across the pages were what could only be described as 'Ladybugs throughout the Ages'. She had recreated the ancient Chinese Ladybug from the miraculous book now in Master Fu's hands, and had added detail and depth to the dress of the Ancient Egyptian. Some of the less familiar incarnations were Amazonian's in armor, some wore bangles with their spots while others wielded broadswords and spears. Even though the vivid red was missing in the monochrome, the spots and the yoyo were always present.

"Is that Jeanne d'Arc? And the Ladybug from the museum!" She sighed in awe, turning the page her brows met in confusion. " . . . and is that a man?"

Marinette hummed, pulling the book back towards her.

"After school I would love to put those on my blog. Those are seriously amazing. Have you thought about . . . "

From her right Marinette heard a gasp, and suddenly there was warmth.

"Chloe . . . " She heard Sabrina utter. The room had gone still. Fiber by fiber she watched the pages of her sketchbook darken. Corners beginning to wilt. Graphite beginning to bleed. Numb, fearful fingers reached for the fine tooth pages, and found they came apart as a set, sticking to neighbors, sopping and soaking through.

"Girl . . . "

A white cup with a cardboard sleeve and an intricate logo sat in a puddle of its contents on Marinette's lap.

"Listen, you don't have to look so upset about it . . . " Dazed, she pulled her eyes away from the amorphous blobs that had once been her designs and dresses, hopes and dreams to take in the face of one Chloe Bourgeois.

Her hand was on her hip, her expression annoyed. "Seriously. That coffee was worth more money than any of that garbage. You should really be thanking me. There was probably nothing in there but trash. Now you can start over fresh, maybe get some good ideas for once."

Marinette felt as thought everything was beginning to spin.

"Chloe!" Madame Bustier said in dismay, taking a step towards the blond.

"Why you . . . "Alya snarled springing dangerously to her feet.

"Listen, I know you've got a superhero fetish, 'She Loser' but do you really think Maritrash is worth tearing a seam over? I doubt you could afford to replace those rags you're wearing anyway."

"Chloe, what is wrong with you?" Adrien had already come to find that Chloe was not the same girl he had befriended as a child, and he had heard her say and do many horrible things but he had reached his limit. "Why are you like this?"

For Marinette everything in the room was growing too loud. Everything moving too quickly.

"'Wrong with me, Adrikins?' Chloe sputtered. 'There is nothing wrong with - it was an accident - I just -!'

Marinette had had enough. Her hands met the desktop with a resounding thud, and the room fell silent to watch her.

"Marinette, sweetie - " Alya reached out to grab her shoulder, but Marinette twisted away, gathering her things in a few quick movements.

"Look, Marinette . . . "Chloe began, but the girl in question did not pause. She pushed right past with eyes that looked right through, and never one to be ignored, Chloe stomped her feet and shrieked: "It's not that big of a deal! Will you stop being so -!"

"Shut up." Her voice was quiet, but sharp as a knife. "Just shut up Chloe."

She dropped the sodden sketchbook into the trash. "I'm done with you."

And walked out.

In her wake the room exploded with action.

Alya wanted to follow her friend, but she also wanted to rip the ugly sneer off of Chloe's smug little face.

So never one to miss an opportunity, she let the thirst for retribution manifest itself in a guttural growl as she sprang at her classmate.

"You little!" Chloe threw herself to the floor with a terrified yelp.

"Dude!" Her fist met nothing but air as something caught her tightly around the waist and jerked her back into a stumble - but she did not stop trying. Thrashing and snarling, she continued to swipe and claw.

"Let go of me!" Her eyes were wild, enjoying too much the look of terror that flashed across the young Bourgeois face.

"No listen, we have to go after Mari!" Nino tried to reason through gritted teeth, finding it hard to restrain the struggling girl in his arms as she leapt and kicked and groused. "We have to find her before she becomes an akuma - oof!"

A flailing elbow knocked the air clear from his lungs, and seeing her opportunity Alya ripped herself free - only to find Adrien standing in her way.

"Move Agreste." She barked, but he did not flinch.

"No Alya, Nino is right. Marinette needs our help." Emboldened by her sudden shield, Chloe peeked up from beneath Adrien's outstretched arms - and stuck out her tongue.

Alya did not hesitate. Lightning quick she lunged again.

To find herself heaved into the air easily by Adrien. "Leave her Alya! She's not worth it!"

Only for a moment she continued to fight, before resigning herself to the truth.

"You're right." She spat, glowering down at the cowering girl over the model's broad shoulders. "She's not worth it."

He returned her to the ground just as the classroom door slammed open.

"Whats going on here?" Mr. Damocles boomed, flanked by Mme. Bustier.

"Mr. Damocles!" Chloe threw herself at the man, tears springing to her eyes. The other members of the class all began to talk at once, but of course the voice that rang the loudest was the shrill tearful whine of the heiress. "It was an accident!"

"Oh come on!" Alya groaned as Nino grabbed her hand. "She is just begging for a beat down!"

"I know I know, and you can hit her later!"

"Ni-no!" Adrien hissed. Pushing the two towards the classroom door while Chloe had everyone distracted.

"I mean, no time for that! Lets go find Marinette!" Corrected the DJ. "Before . . . "

" - And she _attacked_ me!" Alya froze, uttering a swear as she felt the eyes of the room fall between her shoulder blades.

"Ms. Césaire?" Stiffly, she turned toward the portly man. "Care to explain why you attacked Ms. Bourgeois?"

"How much time do you have?"

"Excuse me?" He said, with the quirk of a bushy brow.

"You heard me." Nino wanted nothing more than to throw his hand over Alya's mouth, but from the cock of her hip and the fist that rested there he knew there would be no stopping her. "I have plenty of reasons. Class has just started and she's already destroyed Marinette's sketchbook. And did she apologize? Please, she destroyed it and then told her she was talentless. I mean we all know she may as well be working for Papillon - raise a hand if you've been akumatized because of something Chloe said or did to you?"

One by one hands appeared in the air.

"The memories are foggy but . . . "

"That picture STILL comes up on my phone." Kim grumbled.

"and I can't help that I'm scared." Ivan wrapped an arm around Mylene's shoulders.

More and more voices joined in, and under the swell of testimonies Alya's phone chimed unheard.

"Even 'her best friend' has been a victim."

Sabrina squeaked.

"All right Miss. Césaire I think you've said enough."

"But I'm not done, you need to see her for the cruel, conceited, spoiled, bully that she is . .. "

"My father is the Mayor . . . " Chloe began, to be cut off.

" _So_?" Her mouth shut with a click. "Girl, everyone in Paris knows. But guess what? Having a father in politics is not your free pass to being a jerk."

"I said that is quite enough!"

"No! I'm not finished!" Alya fired. "I know you are going to ignore this problem, I know you're not going to punish her because her father is the mayor - but this is wrong!"

"She's _wrong_! !" Chloe shouted. "Everyone loves me! Right Sabrina?"

She looked over her shoulder for her friend's support, only to find she had stepped away to play awkwardly with the hem of her sleeves. "Sabrina?"

The girl refused to meet her gaze. Chloe pouted. "Fine! Who needs you?! I've got Adrikins! _Adrikins_?"

All eyes fell to the doorway behind Nino that was now oddly vacant.

"AWOL again?! Yo, where does he always run off to?"

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own 'Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.'

Sorry for the boring chapter. I am trash. I have reasons. A lot of words.

Brewsestories - you give me life. Please stay awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

How can someone be so horrible? How can someone be so filled with - ?" _Anger? Hatred?_

How Chloe hadn't been re-akumatized was a mystery and a miracle to Marinette.

"I think she's just jealous." Tikki squeaked from the open purse.

"Jealous?" She echoed. "What could she be jealous of? My coffee stained jeans? My ruined sketchbook?"

"I don't know Marinette, your talent? Your friends? Your creativity and kindness?" The Kwami listed. "She may have ruined your sketchbook but she can't take away your creativity. You're going to own a bunch of sketchbooks, draw a hundred more pictures, and design a thousand more dresses! And Chloe will still have nothing but a bad attitude!Maybe that makes her insecure?"

Marinette snorted. Was she so insecure that she had to bare-handedly tear down everyone who stood around her? Did she hate happiness so much that she had to demolish every shred of it she came in contact with? Chloe rolled her eyes at mirth, gagged at affection, snickered at sincerity, and probably couldn't define kindness _with_ a dictionary.

She was an unstoppable one woman wrecking machine, more than your typical mean girl she was Papillon's golden ticket.

"How can she be stopped?" The girl mused. While her legs carried her aimlessly along the banks of the Seine, her mind entertained a number of animated possibilities. Ladybug could make a personal visit and give the girl a talking to - or she could tie the heiress up and hang her upside down over the bustling city streets until she agreed to behave.

She wondered with a mischievous smirk Chat Noir would appreciate, if she could still do yo-yo tricks with the heiress tangled in the cord. _Bug-ee_ jumping?

Or maybe Ladybug would take her time, let an akuma get a few shots in before she took it down and purified it. Really, the possibilities were endless.

"Marinette, I know what Chloe did was horrible but you've got to rise above it." Tikki chided. "Bullies crave power and attention, and if you don't give her the attention she wants, if you ignore her - you'll take away her power."

"You're right, Tikki." She said with the roll of her eyes, a resigned sigh, and finally a groan. "I know you're right but she's just - just so - _argh_!"

She continued to grouse and grumble, alternating between tugging at her hair and stomping her feet - meanwhile, her kwami's eyes grew wide.

"Marinette!" She pinched and picked at the folds of her chosen's clothing. "Marinette! Look!"

Something dark and quick had pulled at her attention as it flitted across the blue sky, but Marinette was still lost in her vexation. Panicked, the kwami threw caution to the wind and darted before her face.

"Marinette, look!" The kwami shouted.

"Huh?" Tiny hands pushed her face towards the sky and - "On no, oh no ohnononono . . . thats not for me is it?I am NOT letting CHLOE be the reason I get akumatized! No! No! It will not happen! Wait - _Tikki can I be akumatized?!"_

Frantic blue eyes blazed wildly at the small Ladybug sprite.

"Yes, Marinette you can but I don't think this one is here for you!" No, lazily it passed over the two, away from the Seine down one of the store lined streets. "We should find a place to transform and see if we can purify it before it becomes an akuma."

"Right!" Seeing a quaint pop up flower cart not too far off the two ducked behind it and thanked the heavens for the newspaper draped across the face of the sleeping vendor. "Tikki, transform me!"

And seconds later she was sprinting down the street trying to find the fluttering source of her urgency until -

 _Crash_! Something big and very solid exploded out just as she stepped before it, tearing her off of her feet and launching her over the street. One thought crossed her mind as she sailed through the air: Found it.

"Ah, the little star!" A sudden jarring halt one parked car later, and she tumbled back on top of what she realized was a thick wooden door bearing the words 'Closing Date Imminent!'. "And where is the little Fool?"

"I don't see any Fool here but you." She quipped, pushing herself off the ground and dusting off her shoulder. "You gossamer nightmare."

She didn't take the time to study the akuma in front of her. In that moment all she noticed was that it was not Chloe, and while it was not socially acceptable for Ladybug to harm Chloe - taking down an akuma was encouraged with _enthusiasm_.

One fluid motion, she had her yoyo unclipped, dragged back and flung. It curved behind the woman who with the billowing of fabric took herself off the ground and into the air. Unfazed, Ladybug felt the string catch and pulled, swinging upwards toward the woman poised and ready to deliver a vicious kick.

But the woman chuckled, a deep and throaty sound that seemed to reverberate in the very air around her. "Oh little Star, how very wrong you are."

With the arcing wave of her hand, a line of purple light stained the air before her bringing into existence ten matching rectangles.

"I am the High Priestess, and the first reading is free."

Ladybug realizing her brash mistake twisted in the air, trying in vain to redirect her momentum.

"I see betrayal little Star, beware of darkly dressed strangers who pose as friends. _Five of swords."_

* * *

The chime of Alya's phone was almost unheard. Even as more and more of his classmates began shouting, Adrien was able to pick up the soft sound that seemed to scream - you're too late.

"Even 'her best friend' has been a victim." All eyes turned to Sabrina, and he took to the door.

 _I'm sorry guys._ Adrien wanted to stay. Alya was probably going to get suspended. There was a good chance Chloe was going to get punched, and poor Nino was stuck in the middle.

But Chat Noir had places to be.

"Kid, I have seen some evil in my time but that girl is a Harpy." Plagg whined. "And that other girl is scary, seriously consider cheese. Cheese will never kill you in your sleep."

"Trust me Plagg, that girl may just get scarier if we don't save her best friend. Transform me!"

With a flash he was coated in the comforting second skin of his alter ego, and just as quickly clambering up onto the Parisian rooftops.

He pulled his staff from its place against his back and depressed the glowing paw print. A few quick swipes and he had the location of the akuma.

It was close, only a few blocks down - and something about that sparked his sense of panic. Sure, all akuma attacks were close, but this one was too close to be coincidental wasn't it?

His heart sank as he pictured Marinette running along the Seine. Her bluebell eyes glistening as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. Leaping across an alley he imagined her stumbling, falling dramatically to her knees (because Marinette was a sweet clumsy shojo maiden) - and that was all the weakness his father would need

He urged his legs to go faster, eyes now falling upon a ribbon of smoke (? Or was it dust?) only a few roof tops away.

"I am the High Priestess - and the first reading is free." The voice thundered, sounding like the cacophonous echo of many voices at once- except one. It didn't sound like Marinette, and despite himself Chat felt elated.

He reached the final rooftop just in time to hear her bellow _"Five of swords._ "

Ladybug was already mid swing towards the woman and the five hovering broadswords she brandished. The joy he had experienced only a heartbeat before, died.

"No!" Terror dilated his pupils, his pulse flying into a frenzy. Impulsively, he lurched forward.

And even though he saw it happen, watched it with his own two eyes - he still didn't know _how_ it happened.

But in mid air, Ladybug twisted deftly and _stepped_ on the flat blade of one of the swords. From there she spun with all the grace of a gymnast, weaving and kicking past three more - until she failed to evade the fifth.

However, as the luck kwami would have it - the only thing Ladybug lost was a twin tail. Still she swore and he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Well this is getting _hairy_." He tried to school his expression, twist a grin out of the slack jawed mix of terror and awe. "I'd say you escaped that by a _hair_. M'Lady."

Like when he watched her spring into the gaping maul of a tyrannosaurus rex.

Chat was gonna need therapy. He prayed his chuckle would cage the sob that threatened to choke him, or dislodge his heart from its place in his throat. He wanted to simultaneously laugh and cry, hug her and collapse.

Ladybug landed beside him with a scowl, and he wasn't sure if it was directed at him or the uneven strands of hair she fingered now hanging free over her ear.

"At last the Fool . . . " _Oh. Right_ , Akuma. Chat had completely forgotten. Unclipping his baton he finally turned to the darkly dressed source of the unholy swords. "At last, the Fool comes upon the 'Tower' . . . I am the 'High Priestess' here to bestow my knowledge."

"High Priestess, huh?" He looked her up and down once. Taking in the uncountable layers of billowing black fabric from head scarf to shapeless robes that concealed everything but the lower half of an ivory white face and hands that held a sizable crystal ball.

"I was thinking rejected Wiseman cosplayer."

"Wiseman - ? From Sailor Moon?" He heard Ladybug scoff. "Not even _close_ , Chaton."

"Silence! You insolent brats!" The akuma's chorus of voices barked, her head scarf swelling despite the stillness in the air. The movement exposed a strip of red fabric over where the akuma's eyes should be. "I am the 'High Priestess' I saw the signs, the shadow of failure and financial doom. But I believed my less powerful brethren. I believed my truths would keep us afloat!"

'Well someone's awfully sure of herself'" Ladybug huffed.

"Shhhh this is her dramatic villain monologue, my lady!"

"- But impudent brats like you, you uncultured cynics! You skeptical swine! Disbelievers! You ruined everything, you ruined me! Now I am here to show you the _truth_!" A second card spun of the remaining nine. "The lovers!"

"Oh! I always knew we were _kiss_ met, Bugginette!" Chat said with a wink, her responding eye roll was not unkind.

"Keep dreaming, Kitty."

"Yes, most assume this card to be romantic, but my Fool this card is about choices." The third card spun. "And the Emperor is waiting for yours."

A fourth card. "Your chariot awaits."

The card exploded with purple light and from the face sprang two steeds, one black and one white. The heroes shouted in alarm tumbling out of the way as the beasts thrashed and thundered into the space they had only just vacated, a wooden cart bounding and leaping erratically behind.

"What the - ?" Ladybug cried, again swinging out of the way as the horses collided forcefully against each other, throwing their limbs and flailing their heads viciously before pulling violently apart and struggling to tug the cart in opposing directions.

Opposing directions that always seemed to lead them back to the heroes. They crashed down on the streets behind the two, growing and shrinking in size as they threw themselves against the buildings, tossing the cart dangerously behind them as an unintentional weapon. Store facades crumbled, the cart smashing through windows, thundering hooves uprooting trees, the small pop up flower cart was reduced to nothing but splinters and a rainbow swell of petals.

Ladybug desperately swung, while Chat leapt for his life from light post to light post, searching for a place where they could trap the rampaging creature - or at least quell the destruction.

"You've got to make a choice Fool! Take control!" The akuma shrieked with merriment, floating above the destruction surrounded by the remaining six cards.

"What is she talking about, Chat?" Ladybug screamed, hoping to be heard as she swung out of the way of a stray hoof. Above, Chat was spiraling away from the swing of a head as it took out his prior perch.

"I don't know my lady but . . . " Something seemed to click. Instead of forward, he stopped and leapt back - back towards the beast, towards the rubble and destruction.

"Chat!" She tried to follow her partner, but the second horse gnashed at the string of her yoyo and sent her spiraling. "Merde!"

She landed in a haphazard tumble on another roof top, snapping her yoyo back to her side while she righted herself.

"Let's _rein_ this in!" She heard Chat demand. Sprinting to the ledge she spotted his lithe frame in the rickety cart, claws and forearms wrapped up in the reigns. "No more _horsing_ around!"

Chat was taking control. She could see he was straining but as he pulled the bucking steeds complied. Shrinking down they spun towards the High Priestess, and growing in size took to the sky.

"Not so fast fool." With the wave of her hand, the steeds were dispelled and with them the cart and Chat's only foothold. Chat groped for his baton, Ladybug threw her yoyo, and the High Priestess spun a card she had discarded as a mask glowed across her face.

"Emperor . . . "A purple light from the card face, and a wave of white surrounded Chat as he prepared to extend his staff. The sensation of falling slowed, and then stopped but his heart continued to plummet as he realized what had caught him.

Butterflies. Because _of course his control freak father would be the Emperor_. A snarl escaped clenched teeth and just as before he swung wildly at the swarm with his baton, trying to dispel the colorless rabble.

He didn't care if it dropped him. Rather, he hoped it would.

"Leave me alone!" His baton cut through to no avail, for every winged creature he struck another took its place and the High Priestess laughed.

"You can try to deny him, but he will still come." He felt a yank as Ladybugs yoyo snared around his waist and pulled him still flailing from the fray. The akuma tsk-ed, and pressed the fifth card.

"Eight of cups!" Eight golden chalices shimmered into being, seemingly empty as they tipped over the heroes.

"Wha - ?" The air around them grew thick and suffocating, weighing down on their limbs like lead. Ladybug's yoyo cut towards her sluggishly carrying Chat at a snails pace.

Everything, including the butterflies grew stagnant and one by one the winged creatures vanished. Only the Akuma remained unaffected, and she was cackling madly.

The orb in her hand began to glow.

"I was told to spare the fool, but he still denies his master. For this reading, I have decided upon a fee . . . " Beneath the scarlet mask her lips curled back into a devious grin. "I will take your miraculous, after all.."

As though it was shot out of a cannon the crystal orb barreled through the air. Barely able to move, Ladybug could only close her eyes as it collided with her stomach. Even with the strength of her Ladybug costume the strike forced the air out of her lungs before ricocheting towards Chat. She heard a yelp, and opened her eyes to see it charging back toward her.

There had to be a way to stop it, her mind raced for a means to escape, her eyes searching for what could possibly be the akumatized object - unless . . . the crystal ball caught the right side of her chest.

"Chat . . . the orb . . . " Her voice was muddled, slow and deep but Chat's eyes showed he understood.

"Cata. . . clysm" The black miasma crackled around his fist. The orb doubled back, quick as lightning and it was only by some miracle that Chat shifted his hand the few millimeters necessary to meet it before it took his head from his shoulders.

The crystal ball crumbled in his fists - but no Akuma was freed.

"Reversed - five of pentacles!" The cups dissolved and with it the stagnation.

Chat collided with Ladybug, and landed in a tangle of limbs. The ground beneath them began to glow.

"Reversed this card can mean chaos - I think it is fitting for you Fool don't you agree?" Before they could move the golden circle exploded.. When they landed another formed underneath them.

"Nope!" Chat grabbed Ladybug around the waist and ran as fast as he could, three more golden pentagrams appearing and exploding in his wake until he vaulted over the street and landed in the shadow of an alley way.

"So, one of her cards?" Chat offered, catching his breath.

"Yeah." Ladybug paused. "Maybe? Or the pack . . . but we would need to get close enough to find it."

"She's a floating bolt of fabric - finding that box is going to be _tarot-_ ble."

"I know." Ladybug groaned. "But - wait . . . did you just?"

"I've got an idea" He interrupted quickly, receiving a strange look from his partner. "I told you I have them sometimes - but I need to recharge."

His ring beeped in confirmation.

"Alright, I'll try to buy us some time." He waited until he couldn't see the red of her suit before dropping his transformation.

Plagg was peeved.

"I know, I know - but I have cheese?"

* * *

She was Ladybug, she thought as she stepped out of the alley into the street. On either side she noted the buildings, she noted the ruins and straightened her shoulders. She was Ladybug, and she was done running.

Above her hovered the Akuma.

"Oh, little Star." She purred.

"Lucky Charm!" A heavy spool of red material fell into both her open palms, and she allowed it to unfurl - like her pleased smile. She could use this. "Priestess, I've got something for you!"

She stretched it wide so it could be read and watched the woman's face contort with rage.

"You little - !" Her shriek was like a thousand nails down a chalk board as she dove. Ladybug flipped easily out of the way. "Ace of swords!"

Yawning, she pivoted. Knocking the large blade out of the air with the flick of her yoyo.

"You don't think its cute?" She unfurled it again to look at the words spelled out in black spot. "I think it'll be perfect for your last day!"

"Ungrateful brat!" An ivory hand lined with claws swiped out from under the mass of black as the voices hissed. Again with ease Ladybug spun out of reach."I have given you only truths!

Another slash, another card (" _Four of wands!_ ") another skipped step.

Until a glint of silver struck the ground between them.

"Ladies. I a- _paw_ -logize for the interruption . . . "Both sets of eyes followed the baton back up to Chat, to see his expression was anything but sorry. "I was wondering if you could read my palm?"

"Your palm?" Marinette mouthed, Chat nodded and the akuma seemed to hesitate, taking in the gloved hand he offered - ring glinting in the light.

"Of course, you'd have to remove my miraculous first." What could only be described as a trill of pleasure reverberated through the High Priestess, and she swooped without a second though toward the boy.

Turning her back to Ladybug.

Which was a big mistake. She threw the banner over the akuma's head, and twisted it tight across her chest as Chat took hold of her arm. The Priestess cried and thrashed against the two, but Ladybug quickly tied off the ends and Chat dug his claws into the fold of her sleeve.

"I am not the enemy! I am only the messenger!" She made one last futile attempt, waving her free hand and calling forth from the folds of her clothing the rest of her cards, zipping and zooming through the air with tails of purple light. "I am nothing but the _messenger_!"

Refusing to let go the two heroes swiped and tore at the cards with their spare hands, but no butterfly was freed only wisps of purple smoke.

"Can you find the deck?" She asked.

"Uhh . . . . _Find_?" She noted the way his eyes grow wide, and knows he's taking in the bristle and pitch of the shapeless waves of fabric the same as her. The task feels much larger than it should.

"I don't think its the deck."

Something in his gut told him they were looking for the wrong item, there was something he was missing.  
 _What was he missing?_

"Well she's a fortune teller, what is something a psychic would find important . . . " Chat shrugs. The occult wasn't exactly high on the list of important homeschooling topics. But on TV its always something that glows - like the crystal ball they destroyed or a coin or even (he shudders) an animal bone. He looks for light in all the black shrouds, he looks for jewelry.

He snaps his fingers.

"What do you call a fat psychic?" The akuma pitched her head back in disgust, and Chat sash from around her eyes came off in his claws, and she flailed with more vehemence. Her eyes were wide and purple, her mouth open in one more cacophonous scream - and on her forehead rested an amethyst stone in the center of a simple chain. This too he ripped away and crushed with the heels of his palms. "A Four chin teller."

The black butterfly fluttered lazily into the air.

The after battle was instinctive, and soon they watch the cleansing wave rebuild the beautiful city of Paris from street to spire with their knuckles pressed together in celebration.

Its the same as always, but not really.

The last time they stood this close Chat Noir had been manic and reaching for her earrings. Neither of them have forgotten, and without the akuma to distract them an unusual awkwardness settles over the pair. Chat Noir shifts his weight from foot to foot, debating whether he should apologize for the night before or pretend it never happened. Ladybug finds herself lost in thought.

She tried her hardest to fight it, but in the calm aftermath of the battle, the words of the Priestess finally begin to sink in.

 _" . . . beware of darkly dressed strangers who pose as friend . . . "_ She trusted Chat with her life. He was her friend, and he was her partner. That was all she needed to know, right?

She didn't need to know why he was saved by the 'Emperor' who just so happened to control butterflies, right? Any similarities to Papillon were just a ploy to get into her head, like the talk of Chat 'denying his master'.

He was he other half, her chaton.

 _Who had tried to take her miraculous._ A voice niggled in the back of her mind. Who wants to raise the dead.

She pushed the thought away. Their partnership was stronger than that. He was her pun spewing, anime loving, video game nerd.

Whom she wouldn't be able to pick out of a line up without his mask.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hand reach towards her right ear, and slapped it away.

"What are you doing?" He looked surprised and then hurt, and finally his expression settled on a frown.

"Your hair . . . " _Hair?_ She reached up to toy with her pigtails . . . _Oh_.

Miraculous ladybug had restored the twin tail the sword had shaved.

"I'm sorry, Chat." Her miraculous chimed. "I have to go."

But she trusted him, _right_?

* * *

Disclaimer : I still do not own 'Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir'.

Sorry I didn't akumatize Marinette. Tempting I know. Sorry I am _still_ trash. I had so much I wanted to put in this chapter but it was just getting too long. I know this is moving at a snails pace but I wanted to explore reasons why they would turn against each other and come on - our favorite heroes are just _too good a team_!

Thank you An Amber Pen, and guests Izzy, Lokilust, and ChloeFan! You guys are truly awesome! You make my day!


End file.
